Great Hina Onizuka
by JonJ
Summary: GTOxover Keitaro's Cousin, Kunio Murai and his friends want to escape Tokyo for their 3 week spring break. It just so happens that this is the same period that Naru becomes a star. What happens when a certain blond perverted teacher tags along. xCH 3 UPx
1. Beginnings

This starts out between Love Hina Episode 10 (when Su first grows up) and Episode 11 (when Naru becomes a pop-star) in the Love Hina world, and later on in the GTO Manga.

Disclaimer: Love Hina and GTO are owned by their respective owners.

Special thanks to **LB** for proofreading.

* * *

It was just like any other day at the Hinata Apartments—far from boring. Meet our favorite manager of the all-girls dorm, the Hinata-Apartments: Keitaro Urashima, 20 years old, and two time Tokyo U reject. Just yesterday, the resident mad-scientist, Kaolla Su, had been cured of her spontaneous transformation to adult form via the red moon, courtesy of Keitaro, along with the help of her sister Amalla Su, and the other tenants of the Hinata Apartments. Yes, today started like any other ordinary day with the usual Naru punch and Motoko slash to Keitaro for his usual clumsy antics that earn him the title of pervert. Currently, everyone is sitting at the breakfast table, enjoying another 5-star home-cooked cuisine by the resident chef, Shinobu Maehara.

"MMM. This is excellent, Shinobu!!!" exclaimed Keitaro, as he munched down breakfast at an unusually fast rate. You see, the incident with Su's transformations had taken a lot from Keitaro, which led to his massive appetite today.

"Wow, Keitaro, you are almost keeping up with Su," Naru says. "Are you sure you're ok?"

The rest of the girls stared in shock as he gobbled down his food. "Yes, Naru! Why wouldn't I be fine?" Keitaro asked.

Just then, the phone rang, and Haruka, who is in the living room, answers it. "Keitaro," she yells, "You have a phone call! It's your cousin Murai!"

"Murai?" he mutters, "I wonder how he's doing?"

"Well get up and go find out, you idiot!" says Naru.

Keitaro immediately gets up while the others sweatdrop.

"I didn't know Urashima has a cousin," said Motoko.

"Me neither," Naru says.

Just then, an excited yell comes from the other room as the phone is hung up, and Keitaro comes back to the kitchen as happy as if he had just won the lottery.

"Wow, I'm really excited now! Girls—that was my cousin, Kunio Murai, from Tokyo. He and a few of his friends have asked to come stay here for a few weeks! I haven't seen him in almost 7 years! This is going to be great—uh, of course if it is ok with you girls," Keitaro exclaimed.

Just then, Haruka walks in. "Kunio wants to come? I haven't seen him or his mom, Julia in ages. She's Keitaro's dad's sister," she says.

Naru decided to pipe up. "As long as he is not a pervert! I don't need any more perverts running around this house," she states.

"Yes, I don't want any more perverted men around here," Motoko says.

"Actually," Haruka begins, "if I recall correctly, Murai and his friends actually help keep perverts away from his mother." The girls aah, and ooh. "You see, Murai's mother, Julia, had him at a very young age, and so she is still in her late 20's, and very attractive for her age. Murai actually packs almost as bad of a punch as you do, Naru."

"Well, who else is coming?" asks Naru.

"Let's see, he mentioned 5 other friends—2 of which were girls," says Keitaro. "His two close buddies, Fujioshi, and Kusano, along with the two geniuses, Urumi Kanzaki, and Yoshito Kikuchi. Kanzaki is a prodigy. She is so smart that she is guaranteed entrance to any university she chooses."

"Wow! Maybe she can help us study for our entrance exams," says Naru.

"Hey, that's a good idea, Naru," says Keitaro.

"Well, that was four. Who is the fifth?" asks Motoko.

"Lets see, her name was Tomoko Nomura," claims Keitaro.

Shinobu suddenly perks up. "You mean, THE Tomoko Nomura? The girl who is on TV all the time?"

"Yeah, that's her!" claims an excited Keitaro. "We could have a TV star right here in the Hinata Apartments! What do you say, girls?"

"Well, I guess it's ok as long as they behave themselves," says Naru.

Motoko starts to get a bit upset, and speaks up. "What are you talking about, Naru? You are just gonna let a few guys that we don't even know come into our home?"

"Well, I think it'll be ok, since Haruka says they should be decent people," Naru says.

"So it's ok with you girls?" Keitaro asks. Naru nods, and Motoko reluctantly agrees. "Great!" Keitaro yells with joy, and he runs off to make a phone call.

-Meanwhile, in Tokyo-

Murai and the others are sitting in the school yard talking about how fun it would be to escape for the upcoming 3-week vacation.

"Well, guys, all we need to do is wait for Keitaro to call me back, and we'll be out of Tokyo, and away from it all," Murai says.

"So, dude, what is your cousin's place like?" asks Fujioshi.

"Well, it used to be an old inn, but it is now an all-girls dorm, and he runs the place," says Murai.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain blond punk teacher's ears perk up from a nearby hiding spot, from the mentioning of 'all-girls dorm.'

"Hmmm," he mutters to himself. "This could be a lotta fun. Murai and the others going to an all-girls dorm." Onizuka suddenly has starry-eyed visions of five beautiful girls all at his beck-and-call with a cigar hanging out of his mouth. He starts giggling to himself. "This is like a dream come true! Tee hee hee!!!"

Back with Murai…

"Wow, I get to meet all kinds of new friends. Oh boy!" exclaims Tomoko.

"It's a good thing your manager let you off for the vacation," says Kikuchi.

"Well, anyways, we catch the train to Hinata on Friday at 2pm. Don't be late!" exclaims Murai.

Onizuka hears from his hiding spot, and makes a mental note and giggles pervertedly while walking off to contemplate his upcoming trip to Hinata.

Suddenly Kanzaki perks up. "Is Mr. Onizuka coming?"

Murai looks up, with a hint of rage in his eyes. "Why would I let that pervert come to my cousin's dorm? He would get us kicked out almost instantly…"

Kanzaki pouts. "I was hoping to spend this break with him, and maybe even show him how I feel about him…" (she suddenly perks up) "…bu-u-u-ut, I'd rather have fun with you guys!"

"Woah, dude. You seriously love that guy?" says Fujiyoshi.

Kanzaki looks at him with happiness in her eyes. "I don't know what it is about him. He has helped me grow up, and actually enjoy coming to school, and after all he has done for me, I don't know what I'd do if he left my life."

Murai looks at her closely. "Wow, she's got it bad! I don't see how you could love a guy like that, but, at least with you, he'll stay away from my mother!"

Everyone starts laughing at that comment and start teasing Murai as they walk their separate ways to go home.

**-Friday 1:45pm at the train station-**

Murai and the gang approach their train, and looks to everyone else, "Alright, guys. Let's hurry and get our seats. This is going to be so fun—a few weeks without Onizuka's bullshit!"

Kanzaki proceeds to deck Murai in the face. "OW!!!" he says. "What the hell was that for, Kanzaki?!"

She looks at him with an eye twitching. "You know that I have grown quite fond of _his bullshit_, so watch it!" she yells at him.

Fujiyoshi pulls Kusano to the side, and whispers to him, "Dude, remind me not to talk trash about Onizuka in front of Kanzaki." Kusano agrees and laughs.

Murai looks at Kanzaki again and says, "Ok, ok. I admit, his bullshit can be amusing a lot, and he is cool, but I do want some time without his antics. Let's enjoy ourselves!"

"I agree," Kikuchi simply states, and adds on, "Let's hurry and take our seats."

They walk in and take their seats, and the p.a. system announces, "Everyone please be seated as your 2pm train with nonstop service from Tokyo to Hinata is beginning its departure." The train starts moving, and Murai exclaims, "Goodbye Tokyo, and hello vacation!!!"

Tomoko responds, "Wow, this is going to be so fun!! I have never been to a place with real hot-springs before!"

"Neither have I!! This will be the best 3 weeks all of us have ever had!" an all-too familiar voice exclaims.

Murai suddenly turns ghost-white, and says, "No! It can't be!!! What the hell is _he_ doing here?! How did he find out?!" As he is saying this, a certain blond-headed teacher sits down in the empty seat next to Murai…

* * *

Stay tuned for next chapter. As always, thanks for reading, everyone! Please review!!! 


	2. Onizuka and the Hinata Apartments

This starts out between Love Hina Episode 10 (when Su first grows up) and Episode 11 (when Naru becomes a pop-star) in the Love Hina world, and later on in the GTO Manga.

Disclaimer: Love Hina and GTO are owned by their respective owners.

Special thanks to **Battenfield (formerly LB)** for proofreading.

_My apologies to all for taking so long to update. As a reward, here's an extra-long chapter just for you guys. It ends up in the beginning of Episode 11.  
_

_-JonJ  
_

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_They walk in and take their seats, and the p.a. system announces, "Everyone please be seated as your 2pm train with nonstop service from Tokyo to Hinata is beginning its departure." The train starts moving, and Murai exclaims, "Goodbye Tokyo, and hello vacation!!!"_

_Tomoko responds, "Wow, this is going to be so fun!! I have never been to a place with real hot-springs before!"_

"_Neither have I!! This will be the best 3 weeks all of us have ever had!" an all-too familiar voice exclaims._

_Murai suddenly turns ghost-white, and says, "No! It can't be!!! What the hell is he doing here?! How did he find out?!" As he is saying this, a certain blond-headed teacher sits down in the empty seat next to Murai…_

Murai is staring in shock with his mouth hanging wide open as the one and only Eikichi Onizuka sits down next to him.

"Now, c'mon Murai. You honestly think I'm gonna let you guys all go off to an all-girls dorm where you'll all be surrounded by beautiful women, without me? I can't let you have all the fun!" says Onizuka.

"Wh-wh-wh-who told?" Murai asks, shaking. Everyone looks at him and shrugs. "Keitaro's tenants will cremate me if they know I brought a pervert there."

"If you must know, Murai, I overheard you guys talking about it," Onizuka says while picking his nose with his pinky.

"That's disgusting," Kanzaki says.

Onizuka then examines his booger, and flicks it down the aisle of the train and continues his speech. "I knew you guys wouldn't let me come if I asked so after looking up your ticket reservations online, I added one more to your order, and grabbed it before you guys got your tickets."

Suddenly a waiter pulls up with a cart full of expensive looking cuisine. Everyone stares in awe. "Your 5-star meal is served. You get a choice of western prime rib, or fatty tuna sushi," he says.

"I'm sorry sir, but I think you got the wron—," Murai starts but is quickly interrupted by Onizuka.

"I'll take one of everything… Gimme this and that and this…" Onizuka says excitedly, while grabbing various pieces of cuisine and stuffing them in his mouth.

"Mr. Onizuka, what the HELL do you think you are doing? We didn't order this!" Murai yells at him.

Onizuka looks up, with a mouthful of fatty tuna. "Actually, while I was booking my ticket on your reservation, I decided that the crappy meal you ordered for us was not enough, so I took the liberty of changing it to the best money could buy—well, _your_ money anyways."

Murai jumps up. "ONIZUKA!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Everyone gets up and restrains him. "LEMME AT HIM!!!"

Later, at the Hinata Apartments…

We find the girls gathered in their favorite bathing area, also known as the hot springs.

"Hey Naru, isn't today the day that Urashima's cousin and his friends arrive from Tokyo?" Motoko asks.

"Come to think of it, they are supposed to be here today," says Naru. She then giggles and says, "Leave it to our forgetful pervert manager to run off on errands and forget about his own cousin."

Shinobu speaks up, "Are the guest rooms ready, at least?"

"Yeah, I saw him get those ready a few days ago," says Kitsune.

All of a sudden, a large crash is heard from the changing room, and the girls jump.

"What was that?" Shinobu asks, hiding behind Suu.

"Suu, did you leave some of your 'toys' on again?" asks Motoko.

"No, I am still working on one, and it is not powered yet. I'm waiting for Keitaro to be here, so I can test it on him," says Suu.

Naru growls. "It's probably that stupid pervert again." She gets out of the hot springs with fists clenched and walks towards the changing room. When she arrives, she is greeted by quite a different sight. Tama, their favorite turtle has knocked a bottle of cleaner off the shelf. Unlucky for Naru, some of her clean clothes caught its fall.

"Tama, what did you do? Oh, no!" Naru exclaims. The others rush in, and see the mess, and Motoko walks back out unnoticed, at the sight of Tama.

"Wow, look at this mess," Kitsune says. "We'll have to ask Keitaro to put those cleaning supplies in a safer place when he comes back."

"I'll just do it myself," says Naru, and with that, she finds space in a cabinet, and stows the cleaners. "Just great!" Naru exclaims. "Tama, you have soaked my shirt and my panties with this cleaner!"

"Lucky for you, I still haven't done your laundry yet," says Shinobu. "I'll take these to the washing machine right now."

"Time for your punishment, Tama! I'm going to eat you now!" announces Suu.

"No, you can't eat Tama!" yells Shinobu.

"Darn, I guess I'll get you another time when Shinobu isn't here," says Suu. Tama flies away, merrily like usual.

"I'll go get dressed," says Naru. "I was ready to get out anyhow. At least my skirt, bra and stockings were on the other side of the bench."

The others are all pretty much done and go their separate ways. Shinobu takes Naru's two soiled garments to the laundry and Naru cleans Tama's mess up and goes up to her room to get dressed. Just then, loud complaining is coming from Naru's room, and Shinobu goes to investigate. As she knocks on Naru's door, Naru frantically opens it, already dressed in her skirt with stockings and a clean tank top (with bra underneath), sans panties, and finds just the person she needs to see.

"Shinobu, is my laundry done?!" Naru frantically asks.

"No, I just started it, Naru. What's wrong?" replies Shinobu.

"I don't have any clean panties! I can't find any panties at all in my room! I have none to wear!" Naru exclaims.

As if on cue, Kitsune appears in front of the two girls, holding a menagerie of thongs, g-strings, and other sexy underwear.

"Here Naru, try one of these on…" says Kitsune.

"I don't think so, Kitsune. Those will make me look like a slut if anyone found out, and would also be uncomfortable!" Naru says. "Besides, Kitsune, I wear a smaller size than you! Just what are you trying to pull?"

"I just wanted to see if you'd actually consider wearing these," Kitsune says with a smirk. "Besides, who's gonna find out you're commando, suga'? Keitaro's not home, and won't be home til this evening."

"I guess you're right, Kitsune," Naru says.

As if on cue, the front door downstairs opens, and Murai and the gang walk in, along with a very excited looking Onizuka.

"Hee hee hee!!! I'm so excited!" Onizuka says like a little kid in a candy shop.

"Shut up! I can't believe you swindled my money like that," Murai says.

"Relax Murai! I'll pay ya back. I even brought more than enough to cover it," Onizuka says. He pulls out 50 thousand yen and gives it to Murai. "Here ya go. No hard feelings, Murai."

"Dude, I can't believe he has all that energy after climbing all those stairs," says Fujiyoshi.

Murai looks around and realizes that they appear to be the only ones there. "Hello? Keitaro? Anyone home?" Murai yells.

Back upstairs, Naru and the others here the arrival.

"Oh, crap!" Naru yells. "They're here. Let's go welcome them."

Back downstairs, Onizuka lights a cigarette, forms his usual bridge, and looks around the room, upside down.

"Wow, this is a really nice place…" Onizuka says and pauses to take a drag. "…clean shiny floors, very tidy. Your cousin, Keitaro must take good care of it."

"Yeah, although from what I hear, he is always getting beat by a couple of girls for supposedly being a pervert," Murai says.

"Woah, dude! We need to be careful then. These babes might do the same to us if we act that way in front of them," Fujiyoshi says.

Kanzaki perks up. "But you guys already _are_ perverts."

"Indeed," Kikuchi adds.

"There's no fixing it. You're all hopeless," says Kanzaki.

"Shut up, Kanzaki!" Murai says. He then looks around. "Hello? Keitaro? Anyone home?"

"Is that you, Murai?" comes a voice from upstairs that belongs to one Naru Narusegawa. She and Kitsune walk down the stairs.

"You must be Naru. Keitaro's told me all about you," Murai says.

"Oh really? If I find out that pervert said anything bad about me, I'll send him to the moon!" Naru says.

"Ehehehehe, not at all. I think he's actually quite fond of you, Naru," Murai says. 'Wow, I'd better not piss her off any time soon. Keitaro was right, she has a temper,' he thinks to himself.

"So I take it you are Murai, right?" Naru asks.

"Oh, how rude of me. Yes, I am Keitaro's cousin, Murai. Let me introduce you to the rest," he says. As he points to and introduces each person, they wave and say 'hi.' He introduces everyone but Onizuka. Naru walks right up to Onizuka and looks down at him on the floor. He is still smoking and examining the room, and is surprisingly oblivious to Naru and Kitsune's entrance.

"What about this guy? I don't remember Keitaro mentioning anyone else coming," Naru says. As if on cue, Onizuka starts to looks up.

"Well that is Mr. Oniz—" Murai starts. At that moment, Onizuka looks straight up at Naru getting a great view—up her skirt. As if on cue, he gasps, he goes cross-eyed, and he laughs sadistically with his cigarette falling out of his mouth, and a geyser of blood shoots out his nose. Naru then realizes what's happening and a vein forms on her forehead, along with her eyes twitching and her hands balling into fists.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PERVERT!!!" Naru yells, taking a swing at Onizuka. As her fist is inches from him, he passes out from blood loss and rolls over, and her fist slams into the floor, barely missing him. Everyone stares in surprise. However, Naru and Kitsune are the most surprised.

"Woah, he dodged that!" says an awe inspired Fujiyoshi.

"Another win for _Mister Invincible_," says Kusano.

"Is he alive?" Kitsune asks.

"I hope so," says Tomoko.

"Of course he is. It takes more than that to kill a cockroach," says Kanzaki.

"Indeed," adds Kikuchi.

"Yeah. He'll be alright—he's been through worse before," says Murai. "As I was saying, this 'pervert' as you very well put it, is Mr. Onizuka, our teacher. And if I recall correctly, you stood almost directly over him where you could give him a peek up your skirt, so technically, it's your fault, Naru."

Before she can say anything, Kikuchi pipes up. "Don't try to fight him either, Naru. You'll never win."

"Yeah, he has never been beaten. He never loses. Don't ask why, because we don't know. You think you're on top, and then he comes out from under you. That is why Onizuka has the nickname of _Mister Invincible_," says Murai.

Naru just stares in shock, and Shinobu runs in.

"Has Keitaro come home early?" says Shinobu.

"Yeah, where is he?" says Murai.

"Sorry, Shinobu, but he is not home yet. Why do you ask?" says Naru.

"Well, I just figured he was here, since I heard the word 'pervert' yelled and a loud crash," says Shinobu.

Murai chuckles. "Wow, is Keitaro that bad?"

"Yes! He is a peeping tom, a letch and a pervert who tries to take advantage of young girls. Isn't that right, Shinobu?" yells Naru.

Shinobu looks down and blushes. "Actually, I think he is quite nice. He never acts perverted around me," she says.

"Anyhow, where is Keitaro?" asks Murai.

Just then Suu comes sailing down the stairway banister, yelling Keitaro's name, ready to greet who she thinks is Keitaro and crashes into Murai's head, and he falls to the floor.

Now it's Onizuka's class's turn to be amazed.

"Woah, you okay, dude?" Fujiyoshi says.

"What a hit," says Kusano.

"Good thing he's thick-headed," says Kanzaki.

"Oh, that's not Keitaro. Who is this?" asks Suu.

"Suu, that _was _Keitaro's cousin Murai! Couldn't you tell by his bleached hair?" exclaims Naru. "Be careful! He's not as durable as Keitaro," she adds.

"Oopsies, sorry," says Suu.

Motoko then comes running down the stairs. "What happened? I heard a loud crash," she says.

"It's ok; it was nothing—just Suu giving Keitaro's cousin Murai here her usual greeting she gives to Keitaro," says Naru.

Murai staggers up. "Will somebody tell me what in the HELL that was?!" yells Murai.

"Sorry Murai. That was just Kaolla Suu, our most hyperactive resident. You should be honored, because that's how she greets your cousin on a daily basis," says Naru. "That just means she likes you," she adds.

Onizuka then regains consciousness, and starts to stand up. "What the hell…? I have a sudden headache," he says.

"Dude, you passed out from blood loss after getting a peek up this girl Naru's skirt," says Fujiyoshi.

Naru's eyes start to twitch again. "Let's just forget about that part," she says.

"Wow, are these the girls that live here with your cousin, Murai?" asks Onizuka.

"I believe so," Murai says. "Now, will someone PLEASE tell me where my cousin went?!"

"Oh, sorry. I guess we got carried away, Murai," says Naru. "Keitaro ran into town to pick up a few things, and won't be back for a bit. It seems he forgot today was the day you all were coming."

"Well, should we reintroduce ourselves, now that everyone is here?" asks Fujiyoshi.

"That would be a good idea," says Kitsune. "Why don't y'all start, Murai."

"Right," Murai says. "I'm Kunio Murai, but everyone calls me Murai."

"I'm Kouji Fujiyoshi, but you dudetts can call me Fujiyoshi."

"I'm Tadaaki Kusano. You girls can just call me Kusano. Nice to meet ya."

"I'm Yoshito Kikuchi, but I prefer to be called Kikuchi. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Urumi Kanzaki. Call me by my first or last name."

"My name is Tomoko Nomura. I'm very pleased to meet all of you."

"And I'm Eikichi Onizuka. Also known as GTO—Great Teacher Onizuka, the greatest teacher in Japan. I'm 24 years old and _very_ single."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? More like GPO—Great Pervert Onizuka!" says Naru.

"That's right, Great Pervert Oniz--… HEY!!! That wasn't very nice, young lady!" Onizuka exclaims. Everyone laughs at him, even Shinobu and Suu. He then takes out another cigarette and lights it, taking a large drag off of it.

Just then Keitaro walks in. "Hey guys, I'm back…"

"It's about damn time you show up, Keitaro," says Murai.

"Wow, Murai, what are you guys doing here—oh yeah, I forgot, today was the day you guys were coming," says Keitaro. He looks around at everyone, and does a double-take at Onizuka. "Uhh, wait, let me guess. Is that your crazy teacher, Mr. Onizuka?" he asks.

"In the flesh!" exclaims Onizuka holding a thumbs up sign, standing in the "nice guy" pose, and blowing a large puff of smoke out of his mouth and nose.

"I figured," says Keitaro.

"What gave it away?" asks Murai.

"Well, for starters, I remember you telling me that your teacher was blond and had lots of earrings…" says Keitaro, '…and hearing Naru call him a pervert, let alone 'Great Pervert Onizuka' confirmed my suspicions."

"Okay, okay! I know I'm a pervert, but do you have to advertise it to everyone?" says Onizuka, blushing.

"Well, you ARE one, since you looked up my skirt, especially during one of the few times I don't have any underwear on!" yells Naru. Keitaro looks up at her.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA?!!!" Keitaro screams as a jet of blood sprays out of his nose. Naru's eye twitches and she growls as she sees this and she bared her fist at him. "I'm sorry!!!" he yells as she socks him with her famous Naru punch right into the wall. Murai's group (except for Onizuka) is in awe as they stare at the carnage. The guys of Murai's group are also in awe for the fact that the hottest girl at the apartments is supposedly not wearing any underwear. Kanzaki gets an evil grin as she has just found an idea to tease Onizuka with later. She quickly covers her evil grin up. Onizuka, however looks at Naru with anger of his own in his eyes, and takes another drag off of his cigarette.

"Naru, why did you mention that around that letch? You knew he would do that!" yells Motoko. Naru just looks over at Keitaro with an angry look on her, growling.

"He had it coming for thinking those perverted thoughts! He's just a clumsy pervert!" yells Naru.

Onizuka walks up to Naru, takes a drag off his cigarette, and blows a cloud of smoke in her face. She starts coughing, and he immediately speaks up at this point. "And just _who_ put those thoughts there, HMMM?" he asks while sticking up his middle finger. Naru's anger starts to be replaced by guilt. Onizuka continues, "And why are you blaming me for looking up your skirt, young lady? If I recall correctly, while I was laying in my bridge stance, you stood almost directly over my head! That was practically begging me to look up your skirt! Not to mention that you were asking who I was. How could I not look up at you, much less up your skirt? If _anyone_ deserves the title of _clumsy pervert_, it should be you, Naru, and no one else!" He then puts his finger down and takes anther drag off his cigarette. "I'm tired of all this drama bullshit!" he adds. She flinches at each of his remarks.

This hit a nerve in Naru and made her feel completely guilty. Everyone was right. She had been clumsy this time. Hell, even Motoko was on Keitaro's side, even though she despised 'that lecherous male.' Keitaro wouldn't have acted that way had she not mentioned the fact that she just so happened to be commando under her skirt. She was definitely guilty of being clumsy this time around, but she would never admit to being a pervert. At least, not until later on in her relationship with Keitaro, but that's another story. She is brought back to reality when Keitaro is nudging her asking her if she is okay. She looks up at him.

"I'm sorry," she says quietly. This surprises Keitaro completely.

"Come again?" he asks in shock.

"I'm so sorry Keitaro," she says louder this time. "I shouldn't have hit you. It was all my fault," she says with tears forming in her eyes. Keitaro then embraces her and she returns the hug, sobbing into her shoulders. "Please don't hate me because of that!" she says between sobs as she cries into his shoulder. Keitaro calms her down by reassuring her that he doesn't hate her, and by patting her back. The entire Hinata apartments crew stares in shock as Naru sobs into Keitaro's shoulder as she comes to realize the error of her ways. She finally stops and looks up to Onizuka.

"I'm sorry to you too, Mr. Onizuka. You were right; I shouldn't have stood over you like that. I wasn't thinking," she says.

Onizuka just gives her a victory sign. "It's ok, Naru. Just think next time, instead of jumping to conclusions," he says while taking another drag off of his cigarette.

Meanwhile, Kusano, Murai and Fujiyoshi are all looking at each other discussing Onizuka's win, while Tomoko weeps for Naru, and Kikuchi and Kanzaki look annoyed at the present situation.

"Looks like another win for Onizuka," says Kusano.

"That guy just can't lose," says Murai.

"Yup, pretty gnarly of Mr. O if you ask me. I'd give the dude a full 10 points for a quick recovery," says Fujiyoshi.

They are all brought to attention as Kitsune speaks up.

"Girls, shouldn't we introduce ourselves to Murai and his group?" she says.

"That would be a good idea," says Motoko. "I'm Motoko Aoyoma, resident swordswoman."

"I'm Mitsune Konno, resident sake drinker, but everyone calls me Kitsune. It's because of my fox-like eyes."

"So I noticed," says Onizuka.

"I'm Kaolla Suu, and I love bananas!"

"I'm Shinobu Maehara, and I do the cooking and cleaning."

"In case anyone hasn't noticed already, I'm Naru Narusegawa."

"And I am Keitaro Urashima, manager of this place, and cousin to Murai."

"Welcome to the Hinata Apartments!" the girls all shout in unison.

"Wow!" says Murai, "Do you girls do that for everyone?"

"Just about…" says Naru.

Shinobu starts speaking up. "Umm, umm… I have a question. Is that _the_ Tomoko Nomura, the famous TV star?"

"I sure am _the_ Tomoko Nomura," says Tomoko.

"Wow!" says Shinobu.

"A real TV star in our own Hinata Apartments! This is exciting!" yells Kitsune. 'I might be able to make us some money off of publicity,' she thinks.

"I'm her manager!" exclaims Onizuka with his cigarette in his mouth.

"Well maybe she can help Naru out with her pop-idol contest she's entering tomorrow afternoon," says Kitsune.

"Naru's entering a pop-idol contest tomorrow afternoon?" asks Tomoko. Naru nods. "Oh boy! I'd be glad to help you! C'mon, let's go to your room so you can show me what you're singing, and wearing, and I'll give you some pointers!" says Tomoko.

"Ok, that would be great!" says Naru.

The two go upstairs. "Naru, I'll bring your laundry when it's done," yells Shinobu.

"OK, Shinobu, thanks!" yells Naru back down the stairs.

"I guess I'll show you guys to your rooms now," says Keitaro as he leads the group upstairs.

Onizuka's group follows Keitaro upstairs to the second floor.

"All right, you guys will get room 203, since it's next to my room. Girls will be in 202, which is next to Shinobu's room. Bathroom's down the hall."

"Or off the balcony, if you're a guy," says Onizuka, laughing, along with Kusano and Fujiyoshi, while earning a slight chuckle from Keitaro.

"Shut up, you bastard! There are girls here," yells Murai, while backhanding Onizuka upside the head.

"Seriously, teacher, that's gross!" says Kanzaki.

"Indeed," says Kikuchi.

"So, Mr. Onizuka, why did you decide to come along with Murai and the gang?" asks Keitaro.

"Well, now I didn't want to have nothing to do back in Tokyo," says Onizuka.

"Make that you bought an extra train ticket, and booked us 5-star meals with _my_ money just so you could supposedly be around beautiful women at a hot spring resort!" interjects Murai.

"One question, Keitaro," Onizuka says with his cigarette in his mouth.

"Yes?" Keitaro asks.

"Where do we bathe around here? Is there a guys' hot-springs around here?" asks Onizuka.

"He's right, what will we do for bathing?" comments Murai.

"Well," says Keitaro, "I've worked it out with the girls that we have 7-8pm at night and 8-9am in the morning as guys time in the hot-springs while you guys are here. Any special times need to be taken up with the girls during your say here," he says. "Basically, right after breakfast and dinner," he finishes.

"Sweet!" says Onizuka, giving a thumbs up sign with his free hand. "Any chance we'll get a hot-springs party while we're here?"

"You'll have to take that up with the girls at dinner," says Keitaro. "Shinobu will yell up when dinner's ready. Feel free to check out the place until then."

Everyone goes their separate ways. Kikuchi connects to the internet courtesy of Suu's enhanced wi-fi, and Kanzaki decides to take a nap in her room. Keitaro goes to his room to study, and Tomoko and Naru are up in Naru's room practicing Naru's pop-star entry. Motoko is outside in the backyard practicing. Suu is in her room playing with her inventions and Kitsune is in the living room watching TV. Shinobu is gathering the laundry to take to Naru, and fixing to start making dinner. That just leaves Onizuka along with Murai's gang. The four decide to walk around and explore the Hinata Apartments. They walk downstairs and see Kitsune on the couch. She perks up, as the guys walk into the room.

'This could be fun. I could lure them into the hot springs and then say that they dragged me in there to grope me. I could even make them pay me to keep quiet,' she thinks.

"Hey boys, do y'all want me to show ya around?" asks Kitsune.

"Hey, that'd be great!" says Onizuka along with similar responses form Murai, Kusano and Fujiyoshi.

"Great! After all, who doesn't want to see our famous hot springs," says Kitsune, 'and who doesn't want to see Naru get Onizuka for sure this time,' she thinks to herself.

'This'll be great! I'll push Onizuka in and then yell for Motoko or Naru to come saying he tried to grope me in the hot springs,' she thinks. "It's right there, guys. Y'all go on in, and I'll follow," says Kitsune.

"Oh boy, a real hot springs! I'm excited, hee hee hee!" says Onizuka, excitedly.

"Definitely!" says Murai along with similar responses from Kusano and Fujiyoshi.

The guys, led by Onizuka walk towards the entrance and Kitsune readies herself for attack, just as Motoko walks into the room behind her. Just as Onizuka is about to enter the hot springs, one of Suu's Mecha-Tamas comes flying by and knocks Onizuka's cigarettes out of his pocket. Kitsune starts running with hands out for the attack.

"What the hell was that?" Onizuka says in surprise. "Oh, shit, my cigarettes fell outta my pocket again!" he says, and he bends over to pick them up. Just as he bends over, Kitsune trips over her target instead of striking it and tumbles into the hot springs, getting completely soaked. Motoko witnesses the entire incident. "What the hell was that for?" says Onizuka, and he looks up to see a soaked Kitsune getting out of the hot springs. Murai and the others are in shock at this, as they just witnessed Kitsune run towards Onizuka and trip over him.

"Sorry guys, I guess I tripped," says Kitsune. Motoko speaks up.

"Kitsune, what were you trying to pull? I saw you run towards Onizuka with the intent on pushing him in the water. Are you trying to get these guys in trouble?" asks Motoko.

"You mean she was trying to push me into the hot springs?" asks Onizuka. Murai and the others mention things along the lines of 'no way' and the like.

"Tell them, Kitsune," demands Motoko.

"Aww, shucks! You saw through my plan, Motoko," says Kitsune.

"What plan?!" demands Onizuka.

"She was probably going to try to swindle some money out of you guys by pushing you into the springs. I'll bet she was going to blackmail you," says Motoko.

"And here I thought she was going to show us around the Hinata apartments, says Onizuka.

"Kitsune, get out of here!" says Motoko. She then looks at Onizuka. "You guys can go anywhere except the upstairs dorm rooms and the hot springs. Good day!" With that, she storms off.

"What the hell is her problem?" asks Onizuka as the guys give each other dumbfounded looks and walk off.

Onizuka and the others proceed to check out the rest of the Hinata Apartments, and right as they finish walking back down from the balcony by the roof (where Shinobu dries the laundry, which had no laundry at the time) Shinobu makes the announcement that dinner is ready, and everyone convenes in the dining room. It is there that Haruka is introduced to Onizuka's group.

Onizuka and the gang are sitting in the dining room at the table along with all the girls of the Hinata Apartments, with Shinobu serving up food. Haruka walks in, and instantly recognizes Murai.

"Kunio, it's been a while. Have you been well?" she asks.

"Aunt Haruka, it's definitely good to see you!" says Murai.

She bears her fists and her eye twitches and she restrains herself from hitting him, like she would Keitaro when he calls her 'Aunt Haruka,' instead vowing to grab his ear. Murai winces.

"Kunio, I'm going to score a deal with you. Just call me Haruka, or you'll get much worse punishment than this," she says.

"It's true, Murai. If I call her what you just did, I get pounded. Isn't that right, Aunt Haruka," says Keitaro, like an idiot. As if on cue, Haruka pounds Keitaro to the floor while muttering, "Just call me Haruka."

"Woah, dude," says Fujiyoshi. "Add her to the list of people that I shouldn't piss off." Kusano pipes in, "Me too." Kanzaki and Kikuchi both just look at the situation indifferently, along with the rest of the girls, while Tomoko says "Oh dear."

Onizuka is leaning back in his chair and pulls out a cigarette, and lights it up. Shinobu comes out of the kitchen and walks up to Onizuka.

"Mr. Onizuka, everyone else has something to drink, but you. Would you like some tea or a beer perhaps?" says Shinobu.

"Oh, beer would be excellent!" says Onizuka excitedly.

While Shinobu is getting a beer for Onizuka and bringing out food, Onizuka's group introduces themselves to Haruka. After all the food is served, everyone starts eating.

"Wow, Shinobu, this is excellent!" says Onizuka. "I could seriously get used to eating here every day." Shinobu blushes.

"Woah, really, dude. I wish my mom would cook like this every night," says Fujiyoshi.

"Definitely," says Kusano.

"Well, she is known around here for her cooking, isn't that right, Shinobu?" says Keitaro. Shinobu blushes even more and nods.

"I have to agree, this is excellent. Almost as good as the time you were my magic genie," says Kanzaki.

The Hinata girls look up with questioning looks on their face.

"Don't ask," says Kikuchi, "Kanzaki blackmailed Onizuka for something he did."

Kitsune stops eating and an evil smirk forms on her face. Right away, Naru perks up and looks at Kitsune's growing smirk. "Kitsune, do NOT get any ideas!" says Naru.

Kitsune's smile goes away with an "Aww, shucks," and she continues eating.

"Is blackmail yummy?" asks Suu, in between bites.

"No, Suu, it is not something you eat," says Motoko.

Fujiyoshi looks over to Onizuka. "Dude, you gonna ask about the hot-springs party?" he asks.

"Oh, yeah," says Onizuka. "Hey girls, any chance we might have a big party in the hot-springs while we are here?" he asks.

Everyone looks at Naru. She looks at them and replies, "Let's talk about that later. We have plenty of time for it. I for one don't see a problem with it."

"Cool," says Onizuka. 'Then I could show off my newly perfected moonsault dive,' he thinks, grinning.

Naru looks up at him. "You'd better not be thinking any perverted thoughts over there, Mr. Onizuka!" He looks up and quickly changes the subject.

"So Naru, tell us about this contest you are doing tomorrow," says Onizuka.

"Well, if you must know, Kentaro told me he wanted to enter me in this pop-star contest, saying I was cute in looks and had a cute voice," says Naru.

"Really? I knew that Tomoko would be good on TV from her looks. She just had to get her acting down, and she's come a long way, right, Tomoko?" says Onizuka.

"That's right. I gave some excellent pointers to Naru on what she should and shouldn't do and I think we are all in for a treat," says Tomoko. Naru blushes slightly.

"Well, I can't wait to see it," says Keitaro.

"Same here," says Onizuka. "Hey, Keitaro, do you have an extra TV that I could hook my Playstation up to?"

"I think I might," says Keitaro. "We'll look after dinner."

"You brought your PS1 here?" asks Suu excitedly, with a mouthful of food.

"I sure did," says Onizuka with an equally full mouth. "I never leave home without it, and I brought lots of games, too."

"I'll bet most of those belong to Yoshikawa," says Kikuchi.

"Is a Yoshikawa tasty?" asks Suu.

"Well, I don't know," says Onizuka, "You'll have to ask him yourself. He's one of my students, and Kikuchi, if you must know, he loaded me up with a few before we left. Apparently, since he and Ms. Uehara started dating, he doesn't play much anymore."

"Well, that's because he's always taking her out or at her house," says Kanzaki.

"Don't forget, guys, we have to be at the auditions tomorrow at 2PM, so I'd like to leave here around 1 or so," says Naru.

Everyone agrees, and dinner goes on pretty uneventfully. Keitaro ends up finding a TV in storage, and loaning it to Onizuka, where he spends the rest of the night playing video games.

--The Next Day--

The next day comes around with few events occurring, other than Keitaro getting beaten for his 'perverted antics,' and Onizuka and the guys getting to try the hot springs out, and by 1PM, everyone leaves, and Naru is nervous as can be.

They arrive at the place of the auditions and sit down at a table. Kentaro Sakata comes up to the table to chat with the group.

"Hello everyone, and hello to you, Naru," says Kentaro. He grabs her hand and tries to kiss it, and she swats him away. Keitaro has a brief wave of anger pass over his face.

"Who the hell's this pretty-boy?" asks Onizuka.

"That's the guy who is running this contest, and his name is Kentaro," says Naru.

"That's right. I'm Kentaro Sakata. I am in charge of this little contest," he says, with an annoyed look on his face. "Now, may I ask who you and these others are? I have never seen you with Keitaro and the girls before."

"I'm Eikichi Onizuka, 24 years old, and I'm the greatest teacher in Japan, and these are some of my students," says Onizuka. He point's at Murai, and says to Kentaro, "This is Murai. He's Keitaro's cousin, and he graciously brought us all here."

'I wouldn't say that,' thinks Murai.

Kentaro starts boasting. "Naru is so beautiful, and has a major chance at winning this," he says. Naru gets a look of annoyance on her face from Kentaro's comment while Onizuka picks his nose. Kentaro continues, "I think she should have the best looking guy by her side as her manager." Onizuka removes his finger from his nose, flicks the offending booger off his finger, and lights up a cigarette. "Don't you agree?" asks Kentaro to Onizuka.

Onizuka takes a drag from his cigarette, then answers Kentaro. "That's a great idea. Who are you talking about?" asks Onizuka.

Kentaro gets red from anger, while the Hinata girls and his students start laughing. Even Keitaro gets a nice chuckle out of Onizuka's wise ass remark. Kentaro quickly cools down.

"You'll see. I'll be the best manager yet, and Naru will be famous!" yells Kentaro.

"Well, Keitaro…" starts Onizuka.

"IT'S KENTARO, WITH AN N!!!" yells Kentaro.

"Easy, Mr. Pretty-Boy with an N, don't get your panties in a wad. By the way, are they pink with little strawberries on them today?" he says. Kentaro gets angrier and growls at Onizuka. "As I was saying, Ms. Tomoko Nomura over here (points at Tomoko) you know is a famous TV star, and I was her manager for quite some time. It's not as easy as you think," says Onizuka. "Besides, how are you so confident that she's gonna win?"

"I just have this gut feeling she will," says Kentaro.

"I'd say you have this thing rigged," says Kikuchi. "If anyone in charge of an event is _that_ confident in one person winning, it's almost like it's been planned from the beginning," he says.

"That would be a rotten trick," says Murai.

"Yeah, dude, just like the one that agency, Warning Productions, that pulled that stunt on Tomoko for that _Magazine Glossy Picture Contest_," says Fujiyoshi.

"Just wait and see," says Kentaro, "It'll be fair and square, and you'll be surprised."

"Yeah, square as a circle," mumbles Onizuka, while exhaling another drag off his cigarette.

"Whatever. Naru, go to the back room to get ready. Shinobu, I entered you as well, so I need you to go with Naru," says Kentaro.

"What?!" says Shinobu trembling.

"Now, just a second, Kentaro!" yells Keitaro. "Since when did Shinobu agree to this?"

"It'll be fine, I think she is an excellent candidate as well," says Kentaro.

"Well, I don't think she should be forced to do this," yells Keitaro.

Shinobu is scared at the fact that she would have to get on stage and sing, but at the same time, is enthralled that Keitaro would have the nerve to stand up for her, and quickly gets courage to impress her favorite manager.

"I agree!" yells Onizuka. "I never forced Tomoko to do any jobs that she didn't want to do, and Shinobu shouldn't be forced either. Besides! If she became a pop star, no one would be around to cook those perfect cuisines she cooks and that wouldn't be…" he rambles on. His students join him in complaining to Kentaro while Shinobu gets a huge boost of confidence. 'Maybe Keitaro'll notice me more if I do it,' she thinks.

"I'll do it," says Shinobu quietly.

Onizuka and the others stop rambling and look at her in shock. "What did you say, Shinobu?" Onizuka says as he lights up a cigarette.

"I'll do it!" she says loudly and full of confidence this time.

"Are you sure, Shinobu?" Keitaro asks. "You really don't have to do this," he says.

"That's right, Shinobu. You had no practice for this at all, and it's not right for him to take advantage of you like that," says Onizuka, with his cigarette in hand.

"No, that's ok. I sing karaoke with my friends every now and then. This might be fun," she says. "I will do it, Kentaro."

"Ok, well, go with Naru to the back, then," says Kentaro. He looks at Onizuka and Keitaro and mumbles, "Ha! I win!" Shinobu and Naru run off to get ready, and Onizuka grabs Kentaro, and pulls him aside. Keitaro (after being dragged up by Onizuka), Murai, Fujiyoshi, and Kusano join Onizuka to surround Kentaro.

Onizuka takes a drag from his cigarette. "Alright, Kentaro, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but if you so much as lay one finger on Shinobu the wrong way, we will see to it that you never set foot around here again," starts Onizuka. Kentaro starts looking scared.

"Definitely, dude," says a pissed off looking Fujiyoshi. "I say we cut off his nads right now for trying," he says.

"Let's not be too harsh, now," says Murai. Kentaro looks somewhat relieved at first. "We need to burn them first, then chop them off," he finishes. Keitaro starts looking a bit queasy.

"Isn't that worse?" asks Kentaro.

"Not as worse as we could be," says Kusano.

"If you hurt Shinobu, you'll think you dealt with a bunch of Naruto's _kage bunshin _after we're done with you," says Onizuka. "Isn't that right, Keitaro?" he asks. Keitaro gulps.

"Right," he says in an unconfident voice.

"Now get the hell outta our sight," says Onizuka, pushing Kentaro away from them. He quickly runs away.

"Remember, dude," says Fujiyoshi.

"That's right," says Murai.

"Alright, enough of that crap," says Onizuka.

Everyone sits down and gets settled in. Onizuka is just finishing up his cigarette, and puts it out in the ashtray.

"Doesn't this remind you guys of the time Tomoko auditioned to be a star?" asks Onizuka. "It sure brings back memories."

"And what's the story behind it?" asks Haruka.

"Well, you see, I entered Tomoko in the Miss Inogashira pageant. It was similar to this audition, just a small competition." he says.

"That's right. I was so nervous about the whole idea of it, but in the end, I am so happy that Onizuka helped me out. I wouldn't have guessed in my wildest dreams that I could be a TV Star," says Tomoko.

"Say, Keitaro, could you go get me a soda and soft drink at the concession stand?" asks Onizuka.

"Uh, sure, I guess," says Keitaro. He gets up, and runs to the concession stand.

"Hey, Murai, for once it's not you," says Fujiyoshi.

"Shhh! Be quiet! I don't want Onizuka getting ideas," says Murai.

Keitaro returns with the goods, and trips, falling right into Onizuka. The bag of chips falls to the floor and opens up all over the two and the soda can explodes on impact and sprays Keitaro and Onizuka.

"Shit! You got me dirty," says Onizuka.

"Sorry," says Keitaro, cringing for the usual Naru punch from his clumsiness. Everyone laughs at him and Onizuka.

"Finally," yells Murai between chuckles. "He got what was coming to him!"

"Gnarly fall, Keitaro," says a laughing Fujiyoshi.

Kanzaki grabs a towel, and hands it to Onizuka, and says, "Seriously, teacher, do you have to be so lazy?"

"Wow," says Motoko, "for once it wasn't one of us girls getting caught in his clumsiness."

"Try to be a little more careful, Keitaro," says Onizuka, after he finishes cleaning himself up. Keitaro eases up and sighs in relief at this. He then hands the towel to Keitaro. Keitaro starts to say something, and the contestants line up on stage. Naru and Shinobu are the last two girls to walk out.

"Shut up, Keitaro, the contest is starting," says Onizuka. Kentaro then walks out and starts naming the winning contestants' places. Everyone looks at him in shock.

"Where's the singing and talent show?" asks Murai.

"I thought they would get up there and sing or something," says Keitaro.

"What the hell is with this show? It's nothing more than a pick the cutest girl contest and _assume_ they can sing," says Onizuka.

"Now that's a rotten trick," says Kusano.

"It all makes sense now," says Motoko. "Kentaro is crazy over Naru, so this is his way of impressing her. It all makes sense now."

"I hope he knows what he is doing," says Haruka.

"This contest appears to be fixed," says Kikuchi.

"What a waste of time," says Kanzaki.

Tomoko just looks on, somewhat upset that they'd been deceived. The rest of the Hinata Apartments girls look upset at Kentaro as well.

"And I bet we all know who the winner's gonna be," says Onizuka clenching his fists in rage.

Kentaro is just finishing with the other nominees and gets to Shinobu. A spotlight shines on her.

"She's a shy little cutie ya just want to wrap your arms around," he announces. "14 year old Shinobu Maehara, runner up of our contest," he finishes. Shinobu blushes. Comments are heard from the audience about how adorable she is.

"Umm, hi, everyone," Shinobu says, blushing.

Onizuka, Murai, Fujiyoshi, Kusano and even Keitaro look quite angry now.

"I knew it!" says Onizuka. "Let's go teach him a lesson!"

"Not yet!" says Haruka. "We don't want to ruin the contest. There's plenty of time afterwards."

Kentaro speaks up again. "And now, the moment we've been waiting for! I, Kentaro Sakata, along with my colleagues from K University are pleased to announce the winner of this year's Hinata Pop Star Contest. And the winner is, Naru Narusegawa!" A spot light shines on Naru, and she has a shocked look on her face. "Congratulations, Naru! You're the winner and will represent the town of Hinata Hot Springs as their new pop star!" says Kentaro as he places a winner's ribbon around her. Back at the table, everyone is in mixed emotions. The Hinata girls are happy or indifferent towards Naru's win, while Onizuka's gang is contemplating kicking Kentaro's ass for making the contest a set up, while Keitaro is torn between Onizuka's ideas for cremating Kentaro and Naru's well being. He chooses the latter.

"Doesn't Naru have more important things to do besides being a pop star? I hope she'll be alright," says Motoko.

"It's just a college thing. Maybe it'll be fun and help her blow off some steam," says Haruka.

"I guess you're right," says an angry looking Keitaro. "I can't imagine her as a pop star, though. Just because she won a college talent show doesn't mean she'll break into show-biz that easily, right?" he adds.

"Hey, are you forgetting something?" says Onizuka, as Naru is being taken outside to introduce Naru to the citizens of Hinata Hot Springs. "This contest was a set-up, and we gotta teach that bastard Kentaro a lesson!"

"That's right!" says Murai, "Let's get him!"

"Kentaro!" yells Keitaro of all people. Kentaro stops as the judges help Naru outside. Keitaro, Onizuka and the others walk to him. "This contest was a set-up to try to get Naru to win you heart. There was no competition whatsoever!" says Keitaro.

"That's right, and we feel you are a fraud," says Murai with a vein trembling on his forehead.

"Dude, you're gonna be in a world of hurt in a second," says Fujiyoshi, clenching his fists.

"That's right," says Kusano, clenching his fists.

"What do you mean? I can explain," says Kentaro, trembling with fear.

"Well, explain quick, because we're gonna kick your ass!" says Onizuka.

* * *

_Wow, who'da thunk Onizuka picking on Kentaro could be so fun? Or the idea of a moonsault dive into the hot springs? If you have any ideas, send 'em in! They might end up next chapter, which will cover most or all of Love Hina episode 11. Also, leave me some reviews, please! See ya next time.  
_

_-JonJ _


	3. Naru the Pop Star

Disclaimer: Love Hina and GTO are owned by their respective owners.

This takes place in the beginning of Love Hina Episode 11.

Special thanks to** Battenfield** for proofreading.

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

"_Kentaro!" yells Keitaro of all people. Kentaro stops as the judges help Naru outside. Keitaro, Onizuka and the others walk to him. "This contest was a set-up to try to get Naru to win you heart. There was no competition whatsoever!" says Keitaro._

"_That's right, and we feel you are a fraud," says Murai with a vein trembling on his forehead._

"_Dude, you're gonna be in a world of hurt in a second," says Fujiyoshi, clenching his fists._

"_That's right," says Kusano, clenching his fists._

"_What do you mean? I can explain," says Kentaro, trembling with fear._

"_Well, explain quick, because we're gonna kick your ass!" says Onizuka._

Kentaro quickly comes to his senses and straightens up.

"You can't do that. I'll have you all arrested for assault," says Kentaro.

"And I'll have you arrested for fraud," says Onizuka.

"What proof do you have?" asks Kentaro. Onizuka suddenly is silenced, along with his students and Keitaro. "That's what I thought, you have no proof. Who's gonna believe a punk teacher, his students, and a dorm manager?" says Kentaro.

"Umm, uhh, well…" says Onizuka. No one else can come up with a logical excuse, not even Keitaro. 'Damn it! This guy's good,' thinks Onizuka.

"Besides, look at the crowd," says Kentaro. The small crowd around Naru is all excited and cheering for her. "Do you want to be the one to upset this crowd because the polls were supposedly fixed in Naru's favor? I don't think these people would take to your violence kindly. Sorry fellows, but it looks like I have won this one," finishes Kentaro, as he walks outside to Naru and her fans.

"You might have won the fight, but the war is far from over!" yells Onizuka.

"That's right, we'll figure out a way to expose you," says Murai. "Right, Keitaro?"

Keitaro is in a daze at the thought of Naru leaving him, and the dorms.

"Keitaro? Keitaro? KEITARO?" yells Murai, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Woah, dude, he's gone," says Fujiyoshi.

"I got this one," says Onizuka, as he picks up a bucket of water and proceeds to dump it on Keitaro. Keitaro, in response, comes out of his trance and starts coughing and hacking.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?!" yells Keitaro.

"Dude, you were lost in a trance there," says Kusano.

"Well," says Onizuka as he lights a cigarette and takes a drag off of it, "Seeing as we can't get Kentaro right now, there's a great opportunity to make some money out there, while promoting Naru and Tomoko's success."

"Wait a minute," says Keitaro. "You actually want to encourage Naru?"

"Of course," says Onizuka as he takes another drag off his cigarette. "We can't tarnish Naru's image, after all, since she's the innocent one here. We're after Kentaro's blood, remember? We have to hurt him without hurting Naru," he finishes.

"I see," says Keitaro. "How do you suppose we do that?" he asks.

"Just watch me, Keitaro Urashima! You'll see that I am a man with lots of tricks up my sleeves!" announces Onizuka.

"More like pranks and scams," murmurs Murai. Everyone except Onizuka giggles.

"What was that, Murai?" says Onizuka.

"I was just telling Keitaro about all your _excellent_ ideas," says Murai, sarcastically.

"Good, now let's get Tomoko and go outside! I have a plan!" exclaims an excited Onizuka. Everyone else starts sweatdropping.

-Meanwhile, outside, on the sidewalk-

"And now, it's time for me to introduce Hinata Hot Springs very own Pop Star, Naru Narusegawa!" announces Kentaro into a microphone on the sidewalk to a small crowd that has gathered on the street. Naru looks a bit flustered at all the attention.

"Although I'm not allowed to name names, Naru is actually a student at a very prestigious university, isn't that right, Naru?" continues Kentaro. Naru looks at him funny.

"Why are you saying that?" she asks him. He leans over and mumbles to her, "You're a pop star now; you need to build up your image."

She grabs the microphone from him and continues announcing, "The truth is, I'm actually still trying to pass my college entrance exams."

Kentaro gets up and grabs the mic from her, and starts to say something, when a loud announcement a few feet away on the sidewalk speaks up.

"Get your Naru souvenirs while they're hot. Cheap today, _very_ valuable tomorrow!" yells the voice.

"What the…," yells Kentaro as he looks over to the voice to find it none other than Onizuka, along with Tomoko Nomura, Keitaro, and Murai and the gang selling Naru plushies, dolls, t-shirts, and pictures. Along side the Naru souvenirs are Tomoko souvenirs.

"Also, get your authentic Tomoko Nomura souvenirs right here, and have them autographed be THE Tomoko Nomura," announces Onizuka.

Kentaro looks pissed while Keitaro, and Murai and the gang look like they'd rather be doing other things.

"What the hell are you doing, Mr. Onizuka?!" yells Kentaro into the mic.

"Simple, I'm promoting Naru, and Tomoko at the same time," says Onizuka.

The crowd suddenly looks towards Tomoko.

"You mean Naru and Tomoko know each other?" yells a crowd member.

"That's right, they're good friends," yells Onizuka back.

Naru in turn is now getting a bit of stage fright. "Hey, what does that have to do with my being a pop star?" she says. Onizuka walks over to her, pushes Kentaro away, and leans towards Naru.

"I'm using the fact that you are friends with Tomoko to build up your image, and it's working great. Just go along with it," he mumbles to her. She goes along with it, and throughout the afternoon, the crowd increases in size exponentially at the sight of a new pop star with the famous Tomoko Nomura. Onizuka ends up making a decent profit, and at the end of the day, Naru and Kentaro leave and Onizuka, Tomoko, Keitaro, and Murai and the gang head back to the Hinata Apartments to meet up with everyone else.

A few days later, Keitaro and Kitsune are in his room. There's a large stack of magazines with Naru on the cover sitting on his table. A few of them show Naru and Tomoko together as well.

"It's so amazing to see Naru on the cover of all these magazines," says Kitsune. "Look at this one: _A Star Is Born._ Just by looking at her photographs, you can tell she's got a real shot at stardom."

"Are you kidding? They'll find out soon enough just how rough around the edges she really is. By the way, why are you reading all those magazines here in my room?" yells a frustrated Keitaro, sitting on the other end of his table.

Kitsune slithers her way across the table. "You've been collecting every magazine you can get your hands on with Naru in it. Mmm hmm…" says Kitsune with a devious look on her face.

Keitaro looks even more flustered. "You know she's not a real pop-star. Her 15 minutes of fame will be over before you know it! She'll be back. She'll come running home any time," he says.

"Hi, everyone! Hello," yells Naru's voice in the background.

"See? I bet that's her right now," says Keitaro, while Naru's voice continues in the background. Just then, the door opens, and Onizuka, Murai, Kusano, and Fujiyoshi walk in. Onizuka is holding a can of soda and drinking it.

"I knew she'd come back!" yells Keitaro.

"What are you talking about?" says Onizuka.

"Huh?" asks Keitaro.

"Dude, look at the TV," says Fujiyoshi, pointing at the TV. Keitaro turns around and instantly becomes more depressed at what's on TV.

"Has everybody been studying hard this year? Hi, I'm Naru Narusegawa, and I have a very special announcement today. I just signed my very first recording deal!" says Naru on TV.

"Looks like she's doing just fine, Keitaro," says Kitsune.

"This does not look good for Keitaro," says Murai.

"I don't believe it! What is she doing on TV?" yells a flustered Keitaro.

"…I hope you enjoy listening to my songs as much as I love singing them," says Naru on TV. The music starts and she proceeds to start singing her songs.

"Hmmm," says Onizuka as he picks some earwax out of his ear. He then proceeds to light up a cigarette. Murai and the others start whispering among themselves while Keitaro is in another trance. The song is ends and Keitaro starts cheering.

"Go Naru!!! You're the best!" yells Keitaro. He then shuts the TV off and slumps down, changing from excited to very depressed. "(Sigh) What am I doing?" he asks.

Motoko walks in, and Kitsune picks up another magazine. "Looks like being a prep-school girl has really perfected her image, and the school must be enjoying all the free publicity," says Kitsune.

"I hear Kentaro started his own management company," says Motoko.

"Hmmm," exclaims Onizuka as he takes a chug of his soda and burps rather loudly, sighing in content afterwards. Keitaro perks up a bit and giggles slightly. Kitsune also laughs, along with Kusano and Fujiyoshi, while Murai fumes. Motoko frowns at Onizuka.

"Seriously, teacher, do you have to be so gross in front of Kitsune, and Motoko?" yells Murai.

"While gas is a natural occurrence, it is rather rude to display it for entertainment purposes," remarks Motoko.

"What? This is a guy's room, so we should be entitled to act like guys in here," says Onizuka. "Besides, it got a chuckle out of Keitaro, and Kitsune," he says while taking a drag off of his cigarette.

"Oh, lighten up Motoko," says Kitsune. "It's ok to unwind a bit." Motoko simply 'harumphs.'

Keitaro laughs again. "Say, that was pretty good. I wouldn't expect that from a teacher."

"There ya go, Murai. Lighten up a bit and have some fun," says Onizuka. He then stands up and opens the door. "Hey Shinobu, can you come here a second, please?"

"Hang on a second," yells Shinobu from down the hall.

"Why are you calling Shinobu?" asks Murai.

"Because we're gonna have some fun in here to bring Keitaro's spirits up," says Onizuka.

"That's the spirit," yells Kitsune.

Murai looks over to Kusano and Fujiyoshi. "He's not gonna do what I think he is, is he?" he says.

"Haha, it looks like Mr. O is up to his old tricks again," says Fujiyoshi.

"This should be funny," says Kusano.

"What is he doing, guys?" asks Keitaro.

Shinobu walks in. "Did you need something, Mr. Onizuka?"

"Yes, please," says Onizuka. "Bring us all a few cans of soda, including yourself."

"Ok, I'll be right back, but I need some help," says Shinobu.

"I'll help you, Shinobu," says Keitaro, and he walks off with Shinobu to get cans of soda.

"Pretty gnarly idea, teach," says Fujiyoshi.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" says Murai.

"Just relax guys, I know what I am doing," says Onizuka as he takes a drag off of his cigarette.

"Mr. Onizuka, just_what_ exactly are we going to do with so many cans of soda?" says Motoko. Just then, Shinobu and Keitaro return with the cans of soda, and Su walks in as well.

"What are you guys doin with all these soda cans?" asks Su.

"Glad you asked, Su. We are going to have a burp off to see who can burp the loudest," says Onizuka.

Motoko sighs. "I guess I'll have to supervise to make sure nothing perverted happens," she says.

"Oh, lighten up Motoko and join in the fun," says Kitsune.

"I think I'll just sit and observe," says Motoko.

"Ok, suit yourself," says Onizuka. "Ok, guys, open your cans, and begin."

"Oh boy," Su says. "Now I can try my latest invention, the burp amplifier, which specifically makes your burps louder and stronger smelling!"

"Su, no special gadgets! That's not fair to everyone else," says Onizuka.

Su pouts and puts her Burp Amplifier away and proceeds to chug 2 sodas in a few seconds, and lets a decent sounding burp. Kitsune and Keitaro chuckle, and the Murai corps applaud. Shinobu is nervously sipping her soda, and Motoko is sighing, and shaking her head. Keitaro is the next to chug and let out a medium sized burp. Onizuka and the guys giggle.

"C'mon, Keitaro, put some effort into it. Are you a man, or a little baby?" says Onizuka.

"Yeah Keitaro, show Su up, dude," says Fujiyoshi.

Meanwhile, Shinobu thinks to herself, 'If Keitaro's ok with this, and it'll make him feel better, I should be able to do this.' She feels some confidence build in her and chugs a soda while Keitaro does the same. Shinobu lets a burp out that rivals Keitaro's, and everyone laughs and applauds. She suddenly is excited by this new game and feels more competitive. Keitaro tries again and still cannot beat Shinobu or Su, but it still gets a few laughs. Kitsune's turn comes after chugging a few sodas, and she releases a very nice sounding burp that makes Motoko jump.

"Holy crap, Kitsune, that was awesome," says Onizuka. "I can't believe that came outta you."

"Well sugah, I have a few surprises in me," she says. Just then, Tomoko and Kanzaki walk in. As they do, Murai and Fujiyoshi burp very loudly along with an even louder one from Su.

"Gross, guys!" yells Kanzaki, cringing.

"Oh wow. Teacher's being silly again," says Tomoko.

"Being gross is more like it. Why did he have to do this again?" says Motoko, as more burping and laughing is heard.

Kitsune speaks up. "Because Keitaro's down, silly. It's no fun when he's upset, remember?"

"And why should it matter to me?" asks Motoko. "I'm leaving now, if Kanzaki's here. She can handle Onizuka."

"Suit yourself, suga'," says Kitsune, as Motoko gets up and leaves.

Meanwhile, Naru arrives home to grab a few extra clothes.

"Anyone home?" she yells as she runs down the hall to her room, not finding anyone. 'Wow,' she thinks, 'They must be out running around, or something.' She runs into her room, and starts getting clothes from her closet, when she hears some strange rumbling noises and laughing coming from Keitaro's room below.

Meanwhile, in Keitaro's room, Onizuka picks up two soda cans and hands one to Keitaro, and they both open them. As they do, Onizuka says, "Alright, Keitaro, this is your big break. Chug this as fast as you can and put all your effort into it!"

"Alright," says Keitaro, and he proceeds to chug the entire can in a matter of seconds, along with Onizuka. Su and Shinobu both blast out some amazing sounding burps which lead to everyone laughing.

Back in Naru's room, Naru walks over to the board covering the hole in the floor. "What is going on down there? It sounds like a party or something," she says to herself. She pulls the board off the hole in the floor, and sees just Onizuka and Keitaro sitting at the table and laughing, so she decides to go down and say hi. As she lowers herself through the hole, Onizuka and Keitaro are laughing very hard, and don't notice her. Just as she lowers to the floor in front of them, both Keitaro and Onizuka proceed to blast her with the loudest and longest gurgling burps, in unison, heard so far. Onizuka rolls down on the floor, and they then start laughing so hard they get tears coming out of their eyes while everyone stops laughing suddenly. Naru balls her fist up, and growls before smacking Keitaro across the room. Keitaro is laughing too hard to notice, until he gets hit.

"What is the matter with you sick guys?!" growls Naru. Keitaro is in a daze, and Onizuka is still laughing, so Kitsune speaks up.

"I tried to stop him, but Onizuka wouldn't listen," says an irritated Kanzaki.

"Oh hi, Naru. We were just trying to make Keitaro feel better, hun. Onizuka decided a burping contest was in order, after getting a chuckle out of a once depressed Keitaro," says Kitsune. "What are you doin' here, Naru? Shouldn't you be out making songs right now?" she says.

Keitaro comes out of his trance, and Onizuka has finally stopped laughing. He gets back up, but has his back to Naru, impervious to her presence. "Wow, Keitaro, that was the best one yet! I think that was worse than any I have done today. I knew you could do it," says Onizuka, finally noticing the scene, except for Naru. "Wait a minute. Why the hell did everyone stop laughing? Keitaro, why do you look like you just got hit by a train?" says Onizuka. Naru, however is balling her fists up once again, this time for a different target.

"Uhh, teacher, Naru just showed up," says Murai.

"Oh really?" Onizuka says, "It's about time she showed up. Keitaro's been worried sick about her." Naru is winding up for the punch.

While Onizuka is rambling on, Fujiyoshi notices Naru's intent.

"Dude, here it comes," says Fujiyoshi.

"Let's see him get outta this when he can't even see her," says Kusano.

Just as Naru starts to swing, Onizuka spots a 500 yen coin on the floor.

"Would ya look at that!" says Onizuka, as he bends over, right as Naru swings at him. Everyone is in shock, as the next turn of events unfolds. She goes right over him as he picks up the coin and slams her fist right into Murai's face, sending him into Keitaro, knocking them both out. Onizuka is still picking up the coin and examining it.

"Wow, it's my lucky day! I just found 500 yen!" exclaims Onizuka.

"Wow. I can't believe that just happened," says Kanzaki.

"Murai!" yells both Kusano and Fujiyoshi. "Speak to us, dude," says Fujiyoshi.

Onizuka looks up, and now sees a fuming Naru, in shock of the latest turn of events, and Murai in the corner, sprawled over Keitaro, both in a daze.

"What the hell?" Onizuka asks.

"It's your lucky day, alright," says Kitsune. "You just dodged another Naru punch. How do you do it?"

"What? Naru tried to punch me?" Onizuka asks. He looks over at said puncher. "What the hell did I do to you?"

Naru looks very upset. "You burped in my face, you jerk! You and Keitaro!" she yells back at Onizuka.

"Yeah, well, if you'd keep in touch with people here, then you'd see that people are worried about you, and not only that, we wouldn't have been doing this if Keitaro weren't so bent outta shape about you running off with that Kentaro asshole to be a pop star!" yells Onizuka. "Keitaro really misses you." Onizuka decided that he'd leave out the fact that this was because of Keitaro's very obvious crush on Naru. Naru has a hint of remorse appear on her face, but she quickly hides it.

"So what if he misses me? It's not like I care or anything!" she spits back at him. Onizuka lights up a cigarette.

"Quit kidding yourself," he says. "You and I and everyone else here can see that you have feelings for the twerp." Everyone stares in awe as Onizuka attempts to set Naru straight. Just as Onizuka is about to speak up again, Kentaro appears, oblivious to Onizuka's presence.

"Oh, there you are, Naru darling," says Kentaro. He's about to say something else when Su jumps next to him, startling him.

"Heyas Kentaro," says Su, followed by a loud burp from her right in Kentaro's face, which is followed by everyone laughing, except Naru and Kentaro.

"Ha, ha, ha! Gnarly, Su—right in the face, too," laughs Fujiyoshi.

"That was great," says a slightly recovered, but bruised Murai, chuckling. "I think you shoulda done it to Naru though, after what she did to me."

"Thank you," says Su, laughing as well.

"Well, I think we should get going now. After all, they have me booked to do 48 hours worth of public appearances in just a day," says Naru.

"That's right, and after all, we are at the same hotel—in different rooms of course for right now, but it's only a matter of time," says Kentaro.

"What?!" exclaims Keitaro.

"No, Keitaro, he's just kidding, I'd never room with him," says Naru. Kentaro finally notices Onizuka and gets nervous.

"Well, time to go," says Kentaro, pushing Naru out the door.

"I'm glad things are going well for you, Naru," says Keitaro.

"Bye, Naru!" yells Onizuka, as he waves. "Don't forget to mention Tomoko's influence on your career!"

Kanzaki steps up and stomps on Onizuka's foot, knocking what's left of his cigarette out of his mouth. Onizuka whines. "Will you stop that, you idiot?!" she yells. "You should be threatening to kick Kentaro's ass, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," says Onizuka. "That situation has been put on hold for a bit, because I have a plan," he says, lighting another cigarette.

"A plan?!" everyone shouts in unison.

"Yes, a plan," says Onizuka, taking a drag off his cigarette. "This is a plan that is so crazy, it should be guaranteed to get Keitaro to successfully capture Naru's feelings, and possibly bring her back home," he continues. Before anyone can object or comment to Onizuka's plans, Onizuka grabs Tomoko.

"Tomoko?" he says.

"Yes, teacher," says Tomoko.

"I need you to teach Keitaro to sing, and sing well," says Onizuka.

"Ok, teacher. How long do I have?" asks Tomoko.

"Keitaro, when is Naru's next big concert?" asks Onizuka.

Keitaro thinks for a second. He then says, "I think it's this coming weekend, on Saturday."

"Ok, then. Tomoko, seeing as today is a Sunday, we have exactly 6 full days to get Keitaro's voice in tune. Keitaro, have you sang karaoke before?" says Onizuka.

"Well, sir, I have, but I need some practice," says Keitaro. Shinobu perks up.

"I think he can sing pretty well, from what I have heard at karaoke," says Shinobu.

"Awesome," says Onizuka. "Tomoko, get started on him right away. I need to make a few phone calls, in the mean time," he says. Onizuka as well as Tomoko and Keitaro leave. Motoko walks in.

"What is this I heard about Keitaro learning to sing from Tomoko?" asks Motoko.

"Yes, I have to also ask, what is Mr. Onizuka up to?" asks Shinobu.

"I'm not sure…" says Murai, "…but I will say that I have a feeling something big is gonna happen at this concert of Naru's coming up."

Just then, they hear Onizuka yelling in the other room.

"Shh," says Murai. "Let's listen in." They all walk to the door and listen in.

"That's great! As long as he can make it to this gig next Saturday night, along with his old band. You know where it is. (Pause) Awesome! This will definitely shape up to be interesting for him as well as her. I'll be sure to have everything rigged up for you. My student Kikuchi is an electrical mastermind. He'll get everything ready for us. (Pause) Alright, thanks again for everything on such short notice. I'll talk to you soon," says Onizuka into the phone. He then hangs it up, and everyone walks into the room.

"Just what in the hell do you think you are going to pull?" yells Murai.

"Just you wait and see. Naru's going to be surprised," says Onizuka.

"And just how are you going to surprise her at her own concert?" yells Murai.

"Yeah, teach, what's goin on?" asks Fujiyoshi.

"Wait a minute," says Kanzaki. "I think I know where this is going." Everyone looks at Kanzaki. "I heard you mention that you are going to get Kikuchi to rig something up at the concert, and you are teaching Keitaro to sing. He's not going to 'kidnap' the concert and sing to Naru, is he?" she asks.

"Oh, you could say that," says Onizuka. "I'm not going to say any more than that. You guys will just have to find out in a week. Now if you'll excuse me, I got to see Keitaro," he says. He then leaves.

"He is not serious, is he?" yells Motoko. "This is crazy!"

"I'm afraid so," says Kanzaki.

"That's right, and there is no stopping him, so all we can do now is sit back and hope he doesn't screw anything up," says Murai.

"Wow, this will be very exciting," yells Su.

"Su, we should be concerned for Keitaro. He could really get himself into trouble out there," says Shinobu.

"Well, I will say this," says Kusano. "He has always turned these things into big successes, so it'll sure be an interesting ride," he says.

"You said it, dude!" says Fujiyoshi. "Let's see what kinda gnarly adventure this turns out to be, courtesy of Mr. O."

Throughout the days, Keitaro's voice lessons have gotten good, despite the difficulty of the song he is working on. Later on that week, late at night, he is in his room, studying for his entrance exams after everyone has gone to bed, and after a long practice session, when he hears noise in the room above him. He looks up to the hole in the ceiling and sees light through it, which means one thing—Naru is home. He sets his work down, and turns off his TV, which happened to be playing a music video of one of Naru's big songs. He then climbs halfway through the hole, and finds Naru sitting at her table, studying, of all things.

"Naru, you're back! When did you get here?" he says excitedly from the hole.

"You know, you could learn to knock or use the door," she says.

"Uh, oh, sorry," he says blushing. "So what are ya doing, are you studying?"

"Yep, I haven't had any time to study, since I have been so busy," she says.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he says.

"Keitaro, let's get into Tokyo University for sure this time!" Naru exclaims.

"You bet! That's a promise I'm sure to keep. I'm gonna try harder than ever this time—," he exclaims, as he starts to pull himself the rest of the way out of the hole. As he does this, his pants get caught on the wood, and slide down as he climbs up. Naru freaks out.

"What the hell are you doing, mister?!" Naru yells, and punches him back through the hole. She then covers it up and murmurs something about perverts.

All of a sudden, Keitaro is nudged by Shinobu. He is sprawled out all over the floor from where he landed in his encounter with Naru during the night. It is now morning.

"Keitaro, get up," says Shinobu. Onizuka walks in, smoking a cigarette.

"I don't want a cheeseburger with anchovies," mumbles Keitaro in his sleep. Onizuka starts giggling.

"Keitaro, you need to get up; it's your big day," says Shinobu, nudging him again.

"Just five more minutes, mom. I gotta finish this damn…" mumbles Keitaro, again.

"I got this Shinobu. This is guaranteed to get Keitaro up. Just stand back and watch," says Onizuka. He walks over to Keitaro's shelves and grabs a can of shaving cream, and walks back over to Keitaro.

"What are you going to do? Don't hurt him," says Shinobu. Keitaro is snoring loudly.

"Don't worry. I do this all the time to Murai when he falls asleep in class," says Onizuka. He softly and slowly grabs Keitaro's free hand, opens it up and sprays lots of shaving cream into Keitaro's hand.

"Why are you making a mess in his hand, Mr. Onizuka?" asks Shinobu.

"Shh! Shut up, I don't want to wake him yet," says Onizuka. Just then, Murai, Fujiyoshi and Kusano walk by and stop.

"Hey look, dude, Onizuka's fixin to pull that stunt he pulls on you in class," says Fujiyoshi.

"This will be good," says Kusano.

"Shh, let's watch," says Murai. Onizuka takes off one of his socks, sniffs it, and makes a face.

"This should do the trick very nicely," he says, giggling. The boys giggle as well. Shinobu just watches. Onizuka lowers the sock to near Keitaro's nose and starts wiggling it. Keitaro cringes, and smacks his freehand into his face splattering the shaving cream all over his face. He wakes up coughing, spitting and sputtering. Murai, and the gang burst into heavy laughter.

"AAAARRRGH!!! Hey, what the hell was that for?!" yells Keitaro angrily, still spitting and coughing. Onizuka starts laughing.

"Well, if your ass would get up, instead of spouting off random crap in your sleep to poor Shinobu, then I wouldn't have to resort to these things," says Onizuka still laughing. "I will say this, though. It's fun to have someone besides Murai to pick on."

"Alright, alright, you got me," says a defeated Keitaro.

"Yeah! Alright, we need to get you up; after all, today is the big day at Naru's concert," says Onizuka.

"Alright. This will be exciting—I hope," says Keitaro.

"I just hope the person helping Keitaro out is a big enough star," says Murai.

"You'll see," says Onizuka. "It's gonna be awesome. Now, I must go meet up with the group, so you guys make sure to get to the concert hall in time—at 7PM. Naru's not gonna know what hit her! Also, Keitaro: wear your contacts tonight!"

With that, Onizuka leaves on his motorcycle, leaving the rest of the gang alone at the Hinata Apartments. The day goes by as usual, with Keitaro and Tomoko practicing, and everyone preparing for the night. By 7PM, the group is at Naru's concert, and Keitaro is with Onizuka in a hidden backstage area, along with Kikuchi making final preparations. Onizuka, Keitaro and Kikuchi have been disguised as the band's workers. Keitaro slips into his performance outfit, which consists of blue jeans, a white Naru T-shirt on top, with a black tuxedo-coat, complete with wings over the shirt, and white Nike shoes. He is also lacking his trademark glasses, having contacts instead, as instructed by Onizuka. He is being fitted with a headset-type mic for the performance. The band has set up on a motorized platform, and the lead singer of the band is dressed almost identical to Keitaro, except he has a tank top under his tux jacket, and the jacket is red. Naru, however, is using a wireless hand held mic on a stand instead of Keitaro and the lead singer of the band. Naru's band starts the last song of the night.

"Okay, everyone, we start as soon as she sings the last word of her song," yells Kikuchi.

"Alright, places, everyone!" yells the lead singer of the band. "Are you ready for this, Keitaro?"

"You bet, sir. I've been waiting to show her how much I care about her, and this should help, especially the first song. I think the crowd will love this, since it's been almost 20 years since you have sang with this band. Let's do this!" says a very confident Keitaro.

"Yeah, this will get that self centered bastard, Kentaro nicely," says Onizuka.

Meanwhile, Naru is singing her last song, and the crowd is really getting into it. Just as she finishes the last verse of her song, the crowd goes nuts. With Onizuka and the crew, everything is ready, and as the last word is sung, Onizuka yells, "Now!!!" With that, Kikuchi switches everything to his control, and the lights go out, except for a small spot light on Naru.

Naru finishes the last word of her song, and all of a sudden the lights go out, except for the spot light on her, and the crowd goes nuts, not realizing that this was unplanned. Her band has also lost power and is looking around confused. Naru, however, maintains posture, and looks around. Kentaro in the back is panicking, along with Naru's producer. Back on stage, Naru just looks around, confused, when all of a sudden a miniscule tune starts playing on the keyboard. She looks back at her band members, mouthing an "I thought we were done," to them. They just look at her with equally confused looks. Backstage, Kentaro and the producer are looking around frantically as to why the keyboardist is playing; however, they realize that the tune is not from their band, as they have lost power as well. Just then, Onizuka appears out of the darkness in front of Kentaro and the producer, with an evil grin on his face, and a cigarette in his mouth.

"You, you did this!!!" yells Kentaro.

"Payback's a bitch, right, Kentaro?" remarks Onizuka. "Besides, this is for Naru's own good."

Before Kentaro can remark, the minuscule keyboard notes turn into a familiar 80's tune, and the crowd goes nuts, instantly recognizing the tune, and the rest of the band joins in. All of a sudden, another spot light shines on someone close by to Naru on a moving stage, however, no one can make out the person. All they can see is the back of a black winged tuxedo coat, and blue jeans, along with short cut brown hair.

—TBC

* * *

Alright valued readers, what do you think? Aren't I evil for not revealing the singer and the band yet? Don't worry, all will be revealed next chapter. It's a huge surprise. Sorry for taking so long to finish this one, as I was real busy in college this semester, not to mention a bit of writers block. Next chapter will be out sooner… 


End file.
